All I want For Christmas
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: It's two weeks before Christmas and the aliens and mew mews get stuck at Cafe Mew Mew. Pairing: PuddingXTart, LettucexPai, IchigoxKisshu  mostly PuddingxTart  Christmas Special Happy Holidays
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: Yay new story! **

**Tart: whats this one about?**

**Monkey: Its about two weeks before Christmas and the aliens and Mew Mews det stuck in Cafe Mew Mew. **

**Tart: wow you...**

**Monkey: shut ip and do the disclamier**

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does Not own TMM or MMP**

It was two weeks before Christmas and the mew mews were cleaning up the cafe after a hard day at wok. Ichigo was mopping the floor, Minto was helping Zakuro putting the chairs up, Pudding was cleaning the dishes, and Lettuce was cleaning the tables. Keriicho and Ryou were out grocery shopping during a snow storm.

"God I'm tired!" complained Ichigo as she leaned against the wall. "Why is Shiro-baka doing this to us?"

Minto looked over at Ichigo and said, "Either he hates us or he hatsa us. Either way he hates us."

The air rippled around the mew mews. When Ichigo turned around Kisshu was behind her smirking. "Hey koneko-chan!" "Kis-" Ichigo got interuptted by Kisshu's lips on her's. While Kisshu was doing that Tart teleported behind Pudding. Pudding turned around and when she saw Tart she automaticlly glomped him. "GAH! Get...Off...!" Pudding got off of Tart and said, "Sorry Taru-Taru!" "Don't call me that! Kish! Stop kissing the old hag!"

Kis stopped kissing the flustered Ichigo and turned to Tart and said, "Wheres Pai?' Pai teleported right by Kish and walked over to a table with a cahir. "So...Kis, do what you were gonna..."

**CRASH! **They heard a loud crash in the front of the cafe outside. Pudding ran over to the heart shapped window and said, "We're stuck here na no da!" Tart ran over to Pudding and yelled, "WHAT!" "We're all stuck in Cafe Mew Taru-Taru."

Tart shook his heads no and said, "No we are not stuck! Right Pai?" Tart turned around to look at Pai who was shaking his heads no, "In this weather we won't be able to teleport." Tart thrown his hands and started to wave them and stomp his feet. "Oh come on! Why here? Why with the Mew Mews!" "I dont think it's so bad Tart." Tart looked over at Kish and said, "Thats cause the old hag is here!"

"**Well...you'll get use to it too." "Oh yea how?" "Cause the monkey brat is here." Tart ran over to Kish and hit him in the head. "I do NOT like Pudding under any circumstances!" "Suuurrre...you say that now, but just wait." **

Tart was shaking his head thinking _'Why me? Why do I like Pu...NO! I hate her and I hate being stuck in here with...HER!' _

**Tart: wow that totally made no sense**

**Monkey: yes it did...please review**

**Tart: REVIEW!**


	2. First Night

**Monkey: yes after a long wait a new chappie :)**

**Tart: why did it take forever? **

**Monkey: I couldn't think of anything!**

**Tart: okay...StormxMonkeyxLover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power**  
**_**

In the cafe Pudding was rocking back and forth, worrying about her siblings. Tart was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and making soothing sounds. Ichigo and Minto were arguing about God only knows with Ryou holding Minto back and Kish holding Ichigo back. Lettuce was doing her Algebra homework **(yea that's great idea to do in the middle of Winter break) **with Pai helping her with the homework she didn't understand. Zakuro was reading a book and Keiichiro was making food.

"Taru-Taru?"

"Hai?" Pudding lifted her head up a little and looked at Tart.

"I'm scared." _'Finally I get too see her- wait why is she crying?' _Tart saw a tear roll down a side of Pudding's cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Pudding is crying because Pudding is worried about her siblings and cause she's cold."

"Come here." Tart took Pudding's hand and moved her closer that way she could be warm. Tart had his arm around Pudding playing with her golden plaits while Pudding's head was resting on Tart's chest trying to calm down.

Ichigo finally gave up arguing with Minto and sat down on one of the Cafe's chairs. Kisshu sat down next to Ichigo and rubbing her back.

"Better now Koneko-chan?"

"A-a little." Ichigo sniffed and rubbed her arm. "I'm just worried about my parents. I mean what if they come looking for me in the house and find out I'm not in there.

"Well if I could teleport I would bring you home, but since I can't..."

"It's okay Kisshu..." Ichigo gave a sly smile to Kish and layed down in Kisshu's lap.

Lettuce was having trouble with the square root of pie (hehehe Pai). She looked up to see Pai working in front of her how to get out of the cafe.

"-san?"

Pai looked up. "Hai?"

"Can you help me out?"

"With what?"

"The square root of pie." Lettuce blushed when she realized Pai's name resembles to the word pie.

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Everything!' After a few minutes of Pai helping Lettuce Lettuce got tired and fell asleep on Pia's shoulder. Pai looked around to see Pudding sleeping on Tart's chest with Tart playing with er hair, Ichigo sleeping in Kisshu's lap, Minto sleeping on Ryou, and zakuro sleeping near Kiichiro. Pai cleared his throat making Kish and Tart too look at him. Tart picked Pudding up bridal sideways and floated over to Pai, with Pudding sleeping in his arms.

"What is it Pai?" asked a sleepy Tart.

"You go to bed with Pudding okay?"

"Why I'm not tired."

"Just go."

'Fine.." Tart, lazily, flew up the stairs into Pudding extra room. Tart put Pudding in the bed first then fell asleep next to her. In the middle of the night Pudding woke up to find a sleeping Tart holding Pudding by her waist **(Awww**** cute :3)**. Pudding still felt sleeping but was thirst. She noticed a cup of water on her nightstand next to her bed with a note on it. the note said:

_Dear Pudding,_

_Yea I got a cup of water since I knew you might wake up in the middle of the night. So drink it...its NOT poisoned...I think? I dot drink Earth eater so, yea. Please drink it if you woke up cause your thirsty...disregard the bottom where my name is._

_Love (not really),_

_Tart._

_'Aww so Taru-Taru cares. Thats why I'm up here!' _Pudding took the cup of water and took two gulps of water then put it back down. She wiped her lips with her arm. She bend over near Tart's cheek and kissed it.

"Night Taru-Taru!" Pudding layed back down but slept on Tart's chest and fell fast asleep...

**Monkey: isn't this chappie cute :3 this one focused on Tart & Pudding with a little LettucexPai and KisshuxIchigo! Next chappie with be about Kisshu & Ichigo with a little LettucexPai and TartxPudding**

**Tart: review please!  
**


End file.
